Wonder Woman (GazzaB9 DCEU)
Wonder Woman is the third movie in the DC Extended Universe. Cast Gal Gadot as Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman Chris Pratt as Steve Trevor Virginia Madsen as Queen Hippolyta Melissa McCarthy as Etta Candy Bryce Dallas Howard as Doctor Poison Plot Diana is the daughter of the Amazon Queen Hippolyta. She has spent her whole life on Themyscira, the island of the Amazons, battling to become the greatest warrior who ever lived. She has defeated the Amazons' greatest enemies and has proven herself in the eyes of her mother. She is crowned the Wonder Woman, the general of the Amazonian army. However, this title means nothing to her, as all she wants is to see what else there is out there, other than Themyscira. And her wish comes true when a jet crash lands on Themyscira. Diana charges off to the jet, though she doesn't actually know what it's called. When she makes it there, she is shocked to see a man crawling out of the ship. Her whole life Diana was tought that men inslaved the Amazons thousands of years ago, so her first reaction is to hold a spear to the man's throat. However, she lowers the spear when it's clear he doesn't want to pick a fight, and actually seems to be afraid of Diana. Diana then questions him on where he got his "giant metal bird". The man then introduces himself as Steve Trevor before explaining what a jet is to Diana. Diana thinks that it's interesting, but then other Amazons show up and point there own spears at Steve, asking Diana if he harmed her in anyway. However, they are all shocked when they hear Diana demand them to let Steve go. Diana claims that Steve is one of the most interesting people she's ever met, and that she will not have them kill him. Steve is shocked by the word "kill" being used, but neither Diana nor the other Amazons notice his concern. The Amazons then take Diana and Steve to Diana's own mother. The Amazons explain what has happened to Hippolyta, which her asking Diana if this is true. Diana confirms that it is, which disappoints Hippolyta. After hearing this, Hippolyta stands up and announces that Diana is now banished from Themyscira and is no longer the Wonder Woman. Hippolyta then walks down and takes off Diana's tiara before telling her to leave, which Diana does. Diana takes Steve with her as they sail off on an Amazonian boat. Diana decides to stay with Steve, with Steve agreeing to letting Diana live with him. On the trip to Steve's home Diana questions Steve on basically everything, and finds out that America doesn't work any way like Themyscira. Eventually they make it back to America, with Diana looking around and being shocked by everything she sees. Steve shows her around, introducing her to foods she's never eaten, people she's never met, and culture she has never been a part of. However, while she is walking around, a strange woman has been taking pictures of them. The woman runs off to her home, where it is revealed she has been watching the Amazons without being caught for quite some time. She then opens a book and begins writing in it, revealing who she is. She refers to herself as Doctor Poison, and her grandmother was killed by Hippolyta. Later that night, Diana and Steve are having dinner, with Diana commenting that she is enjoying her time here, and that it is nothing like she was told it would be. Steve asks what she was told it would be, with Diana revealing that on Themyscira the Amazons are told that men where savage barbarians who imprisoned her mother thousands of years ago. After hearing this, Steve assures her that there is nothing like that in the modern day with Diana smiling in silence at Steve before the news comes on. The reporter reveals that people all around Washington are getting sick out of nowhere. The broadcast is then hijacked by Poison, who reveals she is the one behind this, and that she has poisoned the water suply. Poison then blackmails everyone by claiming she will poison everyone else if the U.S. Government doesn't give her Wonder Woman. No one is sure what Poison is talking about, but Diana is, as she gets up and walks out of the café. Steve follows her, but Diana tells him to go back home, as she is going to give herself up to Poison. Steve begs her not to, but Diana doesn't listen, so Steve instead asks how she's going to get Poison's attention to make her stop, but Diana just takes off her cloths, revealing the Wonder Woman suit under it. She then runs off at top speeds, leaving Steve to just hope she'll be alright. Diana bursts in to a meeting between a few army men who are wondering what to do. Diana reveals herself to be Wonder Woman, and says that she is giving herself up. Meanwhile, Steve is back at the café and is worried about Diana. He is hoping nothing bad will happen to her, but then the news comes on once again. The reporter reveals that Diana has given herself up, and is waiting for Poison to make her move. This worries Steve to no end, as he takes off to find her. Back with Diana, she and a group of army men are waiting for Poison, with one asking what Diana's plan is, but Diana doesn't answer him as a jet lands in front of them. The pilot slowly steps out, revealing it to be Steve. Diana tells Steve to go back home, but he says he won't and claims Diana has lost her mind for giving herself up to Poison. Diana claims she knows what she's doing, with everyone being shut up when the hear Poison's voice ask Diana what she is doing. At that moment, Diana charges towards Poison, with a fight beginning. Diana puts up a good fight, managing to get two strong hits on Poison, however, it ends in Poison injecting Diana with something. Diana drops, with her veins going green with the poison in her system. Steve holds Diana in his arms, as the army men demand Poison to give them the cure. Poison is about to, but then stops and keeps it for herself as she flys off in Steve's jet. Steve then carries Diana as he runs back to his home, with the army general demanding his men find out who Poison is. Meanwhile in Steve's apartment, a woman is watching T.V. while eating popcorn when Steve bursts in. The woman is then revealed to be Etta Candy, as she asks Steve if he saw Doctor Poison on T.V. but cuts herself off as she sees Steve with Diana, who's gone pale. Etta asks Steve what happened, with Steve placing Diana on a table and explaining everything. Steve then pulls out a first aid kit and pulls out a needle and some liquid. He injects it in to Diana and sits down to catch his breath. Etta asks what that was, and Steve reveals it's a drug which will slow down the poison but not cure it, but Etta reveals she wasn't talking about that, she was talking about the person right outside their door. Steve looks out the window and sees Poison outside his apartment, waving at Steve. Steve then panics and runs out with a gun to speak with Poison. Steve demands to know what Poison's doing her, with Poison revealing she's here to finish off Diana. As soon as she says that, Steve pulls out his gun, with Poison grabbing it and the two struggling with it. The struggle ends with Poison stealing the gun and pointing it at Steve. Steve runs back inside as Poison opens fire. Steve crawls to the table Diana is on and begs her to wake up, because he knows that he can't take Poison alone. Etta claims his begging doesn't do anything, as Poison bursts in and corners Etta and Steve. Poison gives a speech, which reveals why she's doing this. She reveals her grandmother was a Japanese woman during WWII who sided with the Axis and attempted to poison the whole nation of Britin, and almost succeeded but was stopped and killed by Diana's mother, Hippolyta. After her story, she gets ready to pull the triger, only to be punched in the back of the head so hard it knocks her out. Diana is then revealed to be the one who punched her, but then falls on her knees, asking Steve to either call the police or the army. Later, the army shows up, with one of their doctors injecting Diana with the cure to the poison, which they found while raiding Poison's home. Diana then looks at Poison, who has been put in a straightjacket and is being taken away in a van. Diana asks if she'll be alright, with the doctor claiming that she'll be fine and get the help she needs. As the van drives away, Steve comes up and asks Diana if she is still upset about being kicked off of Themyscira. Diana reveals that she is, but that she thinks she can make a better life here. End Credits Scene 1 Three woman are digging in a temple, eventually breaking through large rocks which where in their way. When they make it in to the temple, they find carvings on the walls in a strange language. One of the members translates it and is disturbed by what it says. The other two ask what it translates to, with her revealing it says "a great evil is unleashed", with the three looking up to see a large carving of a sorceress on the roof of the temple. End Credits Scene 2 One of the soldiers who Diana met throughout the film is walking down a hallway. He makes his way to a lab, asking why he was called in. The scientist in the lab asks if he has the authority to enter the martian's cell. The soldier says that he does and asks what that has to do with this. The scientist claims he was just asking, before turning and revealing his mouth, which is split in to three different parts. The solider attempts to escape, only to find out there are more of the creatures on the other side of the door. Easter Eggs *It is implied that Steve is either a member or an ex-member of the army. As he has first aid kits and is first seen wearing camo clothing. Referencing the fact he is an army pilot in the comics. *Doctor Poison's full name is never said in the movie, which is a refernece to the fact her name is unknown in the comics. *When they first meet, Steve asks Diana if she is like "the big guy in Metropolis" which is a reference to Superman. Trivia *The Cheetah was meant to be the villain of the film, but the creators couldn't find a good way to work her in, so they decided against it. Category:Movies